The Battle Isn't Over
by rinalashlaya
Summary: Elidor,Sindri,Davyn,Nearra,and Catriona have just experienced the loss of Raedon and defeated Asvoria. But what happens when Asvoria returns stronger than ever before? Rated Teen for violence, possible language undecided, and pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own this!!!!!!**

Asvoria cackled as she walked once again upon the land of Solamnia. Raedon a little copper dragon tiptoed out of the cave and flew off as fast as he could to Nearra and her friends. He needed to tell them that Asvoria was planning to take over the world and raise another army.

Meanwhile the group was at an inn. That included Sindri, Elidor, Davyn, Nearra, and Catriona. Everyone was quite upset about loosing their friend Raedon. However, Cat seemed to be the most upset. The group didn't know why.

"I can't believe this! Raedon was depending on me and I let him down just like everyone else." Catriona mumbled.

"Look it wasn't your fault." Nearra placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Yes it was! If I had been stronger none of this would've happened." Cat snapped.

"Look on the bright side." Sindri said with a smile.

"And that is?" Everyone asked.

"We have an amazing story to tell!"

"Sindri thanks for trying to cheer everyone up but I don't think it is working." Nearra said. Sindri looked around the room. All it took him to realize that what Nearra had said was true was a look at everyone's faces.

"Well I think I am going to go take a walk." Sindri announced and raced out of the room to get away from all the gloom.

"About time. His cheerful attitude was about to kill me." Davyn mumbled grumpily.

"Sindri was just trying to help." Elidor announced.

"Yeah whatever."

Sindri skipped away from the inn and found himself in a clearing. The kender flopped down on the grassy land and watched the sky. Soon a shadow fell over the sky and a large gust of wind blew Sindri's cape in his face.

"Hey you! Leave my cape alone!" Sindri shouted as he ripped the cape off of his face.

"As you wish master kender." Came a loud voice.

"Raedon!" Sindri ran to Raedon and hugged him.


	2. Chapter 2

"HEY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEARRA, DAVYN, ELIDOR, CATRIONA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RAEDON IS ALIVE!!!!!!!!!" Sindri screamed at the top of his lungs. Raedon winced. Sindri was really loud. Within seconds Cat, Nearra, Davyn, and Elidor raced to Sindri.

"Raedon!" They all cried and hugged him.

"Guys I have news. I need to tell you now." Raedon said.

"What?" Nearra asked.

"Asvoria is back." He panted.

"A-are you sure? How could it have happened?" Elidor stammered.

"I don't know. It wasn't supposed to happen. It must have been a flaw. But I have the Daystar." Raedon gave them the star pendent.

"Uh oh…" Davyn announced.

"I wonder what evil schemes she is going to do this time. Raise another army? Or become a goddess? How about trying to be a dragon again?" Sindri babbled.

"Sindri stop your scaring everyone." Cat snapped.

"Sorry." Sindri whined. "Let's go find Icefire and ask him to help!" Sindri suggested.

"No!" Elidor and Davyn chorused.

"What do you two have against Icefire?" Nearra demanded.

"Nothing he's just…just…a…a…" Elidor trailed off.

"An idiot?" Davyn suggested.

"Exactly!"

"How about Maddoc?" Sindri asked.

"NO!" Cat, Nearra, Davyn, and Elidor shouted.

"Why?" Sindri complained.

"He is hard to trust." Cat snapped.

"I know! Ana and Frind!" Sindri said.

"Who?" Raedon and the rest questioned.

"You'll see!" Sindri exclaimed.

The next day all six of them were off. Only Sindri knew where they were going and who Ana and Frind were…


	3. Chapter 3

Ana and Frind were actually Sindri's parents. Sindri rode in the front of the group- a smile on his face. He was going to show his parents the wizard he was and Aunt Moonbeam as well. He wondered what she thought of his book A Practical Guide to Dragons.

Kendermore was a day's ride from where they were. Raedon flew and had to many times turn around so that he didn't get ahead of his friends. Raedon thought that they were heading to Kendermore but Sindri's adventurous detour made Raedon think that they weren't going to Kendermore after all.

When three hours had past and they had finished the detour ten minutes ago Raedon realized that Sindri took a short cut. Raedon was reluctant to tell Catriona, Elidor, Davyn, and Nearra this. But maybe Ana and Frind really could help. Raedon decided to not mention it.

The sun was just about to disappear from view when Raedon, Elidor, Nearra, Cat, and Davyn saw it- Kendermore. The city was all full of kender. When one of them pointed out the group coming toward them almost all of Kendermore came out. The kender saw the dragon and were delighted.

"It's a copper dragon so it is good! That is according to my nephew who is a mage! You can pet the dragon!" A kender called. Suddenly a bunch of kender ran to Raedon and began petting him.

"AUNT MOONBEAM! MOTHER, FATHER!" Sindri screamed. His aunt Moonbeam had been the one who had screamed that it was okay to pet Raedon. Raedon was upset with her. He hated the feeling of kender pulling at his scales, ears, and tail.

_What if they accidentally take one of my scales? What if they take my tail?!!!!!!!!_ Raedon thought horrified.

"Tell them not to borrow my scales or tail!" Raedon called.

"Okay!" Sindri yelled.

**I know that was a REALLY short chapter but I am kind of busy so bear with me.**


	4. Chapter 35 4 if you like to be picky

"So Sindri, you came home because you need help to defeat an evil Sorceress who came back to life for a second time?" Frind asked his son Sindri who was twiddling with a white rock that had mysteriously disappeared a week ago at an inn.

"Yeah. Is that bad?" Sindri asked.

"No! That is the perfect time to come home. We'll raise an army of kender and Catriona and Davyn will be the leaders and train them for 7 hours a day!" Frind announced with a broad smile.

"NOOOOOOO! 7 ENTIRE HOURS?????!!!!!!!!!" Davyn and Cat screamed.

"Oooh goodie! Elidor will help me make traps! And Nearra…ummm…she can teach kender how to heal!" Sindri squealed with excitement.

"Oh lovely! We get to spend seven hours with a bunch of kender! Isn't that just the most fun thing ever Davyn?" Catriona said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah just awesome."

"Great let's get to work!"

**Let's call that chapter 3.5 That was about three paragraphs… he he he… well please review anyway. Rinalashlaya. Also I am conducting a poll for pairings. Here are the choices:**

**Davyn/Nearra**

**Davyn/Cat**

**(If you pick Cat you can vote for another vote for Cat below and same with Nearra because fights over people could be coming…)**

**Elidor/Cat**

**Elidor/Nearra**

**(Again if you choose Elidor/Nearra you may also choose Davyn/Nearra)**

**Sindri/Koi (Koi coming later on.)**

**Sindri/Some new kender-girl**

**(Please pick one)**

**Icefire/Nearra**

**Icefire/Catriona**

**(Please pick one)**

**Okay so when you review you will have a total of 4 votes. I will post them up on the next chapter and remember once I have my next chapter up voting WILL STILL be going on so don't hesitate to put your opinion in.**


	5. MUST READ AND DO IF YOU WANT CHAPTER 6

**This isn't a chapter, well not really. Although to all my fans I bet you are disappointed but unfortunately I only got 1 voter. If I put in my votes I have 2. Now thanks Down By…The Lake for voting. Now I need more votes. I will explain the process again:**

**Choose one of these:**

**Davyn/Nearra**

**-OR-**

**Davyn/Catriona**

**Now choose one of these:**

**Elidor/Catriona**

**-OR-**

**Elidor/Nearra**

**(Note if you picked Davyn/Nearra you may pick Elidor/Nearra and same for Catriona)**

**Now pick one of these:**

**Sindri/Koi**

**-OR-**

**Sindri/Some new kender-girl that I make up**

**Finally pick one of these:**

**Icefire/Nearra**

**-OR-**

**Icefire/Catriona**

**Note: Icefire, The new kender girl, and Koi will ALL be coming in next chapter. Now I need votes. When you have voted please make sure you have one from each category so you will have 4 total. These are results (including my votes)**

**Davyn/Nearra: 1**

**Davyn/Catriona: 1**

**Elidor/Catriona: 0**

**Elidor/Nearra: 2**

**Sindri/Koi: 1**

**Sindri/Some new kender: 1**

**Icefire/Nearra: 1**

**Icefire/Catriona: 1**

**Now under the Elidor category Nearra is in the lead by 2. Everywhere else is a tie. Now let's break that tie so we can get up a new chapter.**

**Thanks ever so much,**

**Rinalashlaya**


	6. Homecoming

**Here are the vote results: (I added modified the count meaning I changed my vote)**

**Davyn/Nearra: 2**

**Davyn/Catriona: 2**

**Elidor/Catriona: 2**

**Elidor/Nearra: 2**

**Sindri/Koi: 4**

**Sindri/Some new kender: 0**

**Icefire/Nearra: 3**

**Icefire/Catriona: 1**

**Ties: Davyn/Nearra VS Davyn/Cat**

**Elidor/Cat VS Elidor/Nearra and that's it! Here we go:**

Davyn and Catriona came to the large field with their bow and arrows, swords, staffs, and daggers. Their task was not as simple as it sounded: teach them how to fight. Surprisingly when they walked in all the kender were there. Cat counted them and came up with twenty.

So they started. They taught them how to hold the weapons, how to stand correctly, and how to block. By the time it was over for the day Cat had a throbbing headache and a snappy attitude.

Elidor and Sindri however had made more progress with the traps. With Elidor's swift and steady hands and Sindri's talent for making traps they finished over half of them before the dinner bell rang. By then both of them were so hungry they felt like they wouldn't be able to stand if they didn't get food soon.

Nearra, however never came to dinner. By the end of dinner Catriona and a kender who had just happened to know Nearra had decided to look for the girl. So Koi Fearbreaker and Catriona Goodlund set out to find Nearra.

It surprisingly didn't take them that long. Nearra was sitting on a field with three elves. Koi brightened up at the sight of two of them.

"Nagato! Loreddion!" Screamed Koi. She ran at them and hugged them.

"Koi, nice to see you!" Nagato said, patting the kender's head.

"Why hello Koi." Announced Loreddion.

"Cat come meet Nagato and Loreddion!" Koi screamed.

"Am I invisible?" Asked the half elf.

"Cat this is Icefire." Nearra said.

"Hello." Cat said.

So the group sat talking until Davyn came and got them. At the sight of Icefire he glared.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Davyn, Catriona, Nearra, Icefire, Koi, Sindri, Elidor, Nagato, and Loreddion sat around a large circular table eating breakfast.

"Let's go around the table and introduce ourselves. I'll start." Sindri announced. There were groans but no one said anything so Sindri continued. "My name is Sindri Suncatcher, the greatest kender wizard ever! I know everyone minus Icefire, Koi, Nagato, and Loreddion." Announced Sindri with his big kender grin.

"My name is Koi Fearbreaker and I am currently working on breaking my kender fear barrier. I know everyone except Davyn, Catriona, Icefire, Sindri, and Elidor." Koi announced with her kender grin which matched Sindri's quite well.

"My name is Nagato and I am a red robed elf. I know everyone but Davyn, Catriona, Icefire, Sindri, and Elidor." Nagato announced this like it was an everyday type of thing.

"My name is Nearra; I am working on learning magic. I know everyone here." She said in her naturally charming way.

"My name is Catriona Goodlund, I am a warrior and I know everyone but Icefire, Koi, Nagato, and Loreddion." Cat said in a monotone.

"My name is Davyn, I am a warrior, and I know everyone minus Koi, Nagato, and Loreddion." He announced.

"My name is Icefire Fallabrine and I am a half-elf. I know everyone but Catriona, Koi, Sindri, Elidor, Nagato, and Loreddion."

"My name is Elidor; I am an elf- half Kagonesti and half Silvanesti. I know everyone with an exception of Icefire, Koi, Nagato, and Loreddion."

"My name is Loreddion; I am a black robed elf. I know everyone but Sindri, Catriona, Davyn, Icefire, and Elidor."

"Now that we know everyone lets introduce some more people who arrived last night." Sindri announced. Rina, Tayt, Wilden, Erikoff, Gillean, and Adyn all entered.

Rina got a warm welcome from Sindri, Nearra, Elidor, Catriona, and Davyn.

Tayt got a warm welcome from Davyn and Sindri.

Wilden got a warm welcome from Davyn and Sindri.

Erikoff got a warm welcome from Catriona.

Gillean got a warm welcome from Catriona.

Adyn got a warm welcome from Nearra, Sindri, and Catriona.

There was much talk amongst the large group of fifteen.

**The reason there were so many lists was because I wanted to establish who originally knew who. I know it is a big group so if you get confused or if you think I made a mistake PLEASE pm me or review and tell me. I really love to get feedback.**

**Rinalashlaya**


	8. A fight for everything

**Sorry it's been taking me forever! You will get your long chapter, I promise!!! Bear with me for the list right now:**

**Teaching the Kender to Fight: Davyn, Cat, Tayt, Wilden, Erik, Gillean**

**Making traps: Elidor, Sindri, Icefire, Rina, Koi**

**Teaching Healing: Nearra, Loreddion, Adyn, Nagato**

**Onward with the story!**

Despite the new comers the large group got assigned to their duties while Sindri and his parents gathered up the kender of Kendermore to get them to their stations for the day.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Koi yelled over the large group. Unfortunately no one really listened. They were all caught up in telling stories.

Rina was telling Elidor of her adventures while Davyn listened in.

Icefire was talking with Tayt and Wilden whom he had never met before.

Gillean was talking with everyone, listening to stories and what not.

But you get the point; no one was listing to the little kender with big dreams. That is, with the exception of Cat who had grown to sort of like Koi. But for Cat it was hard to really and truly like, well learn to stand, any kender. So that was saying a lot.

"ALL RIGHT! EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" Cat hollered, everyone kept talking, "YOU BETTER HOLD ONTO YOUR HEADS BECAUSE THEY ARE ABOUT TO COME OFF IF YOU DON'T STOP THE TALKING! LISTEN TO KOI!" That stopped them.

"Thank you Cat. Sindri has put me in charge of announcing the list that he made. This will be your jobs. Talk to the first person called in each group about where you will be.

"In the group of teaching the kender of Kendermore to fight are: Davyn, Catriona, Tayt, Wilden, Erikoff, and Gillean.

"In the group of making traps and testing them are: Elidor, Sindri, Icefire, Rina, and me!

"In the group of teaching the kender of Kendermore healing is: Nearra, Loreddion, Adyn, and Nagato.

"Go to the leader of the groups!" Koi Announced.

Some people crowded about Davyn, some about Elidor, and some about Nearra.

Soon, though, the groups got into their stations. We'll begin with what happened with Davyn, Catriona, Tayt, Wilden, Erik, and Gillean in the group of teaching kender to fight.

Many kender were all lined up in front of Cat. They had voted Cat to be the one to announce things to the kender.

"Equally distribute yourselves among us." The kender equally distributed themselves with everyone but Cat whom no kender went to. Now Davyn, you are teaching staff, Tayt you are teaching daggers, Wilden you are teaching unarmed combat, Erik you are teaching bow and arrows, Gillean you are teaching swords." Cat announced.

"Does everyone have a staff in my group?" Davyn asked.

"No!" Yelled all the kender.

"Who doesn't have one?" Davyn asked.

"Kiki! She's right behind you." Yelled Yakeli, one of the kender. Davyn whirled around.

"I need a staff." Kiki told him. Her topknot was split in half so it looked like a carrot-top with pigtails. She grinned. Davyn guessed that she was only a young teen.

"Here you go." With that Davyn proceeded to teach the kender staff fighting. There were a lot of smashed fingers and tons of kender ran to Nearra to bind their fingers with tape.

It was okay with Nearra because then her kender group could teach healing. They ran all the way to another part of Kendermore and strangely enough returned 2 minutes after they had gotten there. Davyn suspected Nearra or Nagato, or Loreddion to be transporting them back.

This worked much the same for Tayt's dagger group, Wilden's unarmed combat group, Erik's bow and arrow group, and Gillean's sword group.

Let's just say that they all had headaches and bruises.

Back where Elidor, Sindri, Icefire, Rina, and Koi were making and testing traps chaos was happening.

"Yes! We finished all the traps!" Elidor announced.

"No we didn't!" Icefire said. Elidor pivoted around to see Koi and Sindri hopping in and out of traps, setting them off. Eventually both the kender had gotten themselves trapped. They both broke into a hysterical fit of laughter.

Rina swiftly but gracefully undid Koi from her trap. Koi almost left to run into another trap when Icefire held the little trouble maker by her topknot. Elidor had freed Sindri and was practically sitting on him to prevent him from running ino another trap.

"Thanks." Rina told Icefire shyly. Grrrrrr, another girl had fallen under Icefire's charm!

Elidor practically gagged. Just wait until he told Davyn! First Icefire tried to steal Nearra and now he was trying to steal Rina! Icefire would be doomed. His blood-brother would be furious.

"No problem." Together they finished re-making the traps. The kender had to be tied to trees but they didn't care. They were both content to talk and giggle.

Over where Nearra, Loreddion, Adyn, and Nagato were teaching kender healing a kender name Kiki ran over. She had gotten hit pretty hard on her pointer and ring fingers.

"What happened?" Nearra asked the young teen girl with a pigtail topknot.

"My finger's smashed in-between Usal's and my staffs and it got crushed."

"Hallan, come here. See what you can do for Kiki. I'll make sure you are doing it right." Nearra told a kender sitting on her left.

Hallan stood up and came over to Kiki. Soon Kiki was sent back by Nearra's transportation spell. Nearra hoped Davyn was doing okay.

That night Elidor told Davyn what had happened between Rina and Icefire. His face literally turned purple. After dinner Davyn found Icefire.

**Dun dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnn! How was that for a long chapter? Please review!**


	9. A stranger and her arrow

**I'm glad you guys liked that chapter! I'm sorry, I'm horrible at updating. Just keep nagging me and I'll get it done. Here you go:**

Davyn was furious. He stomped around the city of Kendermore looking for Icefire. He found Icefire at the fountain with Rina. He got really angry but managed to keep it in check. After he made sure he wasn't going to explode with rage, Davyn entered the courtyard where Rina and Icefire were talking.

Davyn didn't bother to be quiet. No matter how quiet he was they would both pick up the noise of his boots hitting ground. Elves have amazing hearing.

"Why hello, Davyn. I didn't see you there." Icefire said in his normal pleasant and sarcastic tone. Rina turned to look at Davyn.

"Of course you didn't see me." Davyn replied through clenched teeth.

"Can I help you with anything?" Again, Icefire used his mocking tone.

Rina had a feeling that this might get ugly. But until it got ugly, she was okay to sit and watch. She had only seen Davyn and Icefire together once or twice, but from that time she could tell that those two hated each other. Rina wanted to know why they hated each other so much. This was her chance to find out.

Unnoticed by the ranger, the half elf, and the full elf, Tayt sat in a tree in the courtyard. She was hidden by leaves. But she could see everything, including the red haired warrior in a tree a couple of feet away.

Tayt knew that Catriona saw her and Catriona knew that Tayt saw her. Though Cat hadn't known Tayt very long, she had begun to like the girl. Apparently Tayt had heard the stories from Davyn about Icefire. Cat had heard them as well. So they were both there to make sure things didn't get too ugly. But both Cat and Tayt didn't mind if Icefire got a couple of bruises. He deserved it.

"Icefire, I know that you are doing these things just to upset me." Davyn told the half elf sourly.

"Am I?" Icefire asked innocently.

"You know the answer." Davyn hissed.

"Just because you are hated by everyone doesn't mean that you should take it out on me." Icefire told him in mock hurt.

"Why you-" Davyn lunged at the elf.

"You've got to be faster than that." Icefire said.

"Icefire, we all know that you have a lust for power. If you're going to try and steal magic items from people, at least do it effectively." Davyn told Icefire.

Icefire lunged at Davyn with a growl. Davyn threw a dagger and it passed harmlessly next to the elf.

"Nice throw Davyn. You missed." Icefire laughed.

"Actually, I got it right on the mark." Icefire turned his head to where Davyn's dagger had lodged in a tree. Hanging from the dagger was a magical stone with a chain around it. Rina recognized it as hers and took it.

"Why you-" Icefire grabbed his earring and began to cast a spell. He murmured powerful words and his intent was completely to kill Davyn. Cat and Tayt jumped from their trees and Rina rushed forward. But it was a silver and gold arrow passing right in front of Icefire's nose that stopped him

While Icefire was distracted, Davyn punched him. Icefire fell to the ground with a thud, knocked out.

Someone jumped from a tree that was at least 70 feet high. She landed softly on her feet. She wasn't elf, she wasn't human, and she wasn't kender. But what was she? This girl had long silver hair with streaks of gold. She was young, about sixteen or so. She was beautiful and surprisingly beat Rina in looks.

This girl had pointed ears like an elf and she had golden eyes. She also possessed the grace of an elf. She looked exactly like an elf but somehow couldn't be called an elf. Her nails were long and looked almost like claws. Her claw-like nails were gold. In her hand she held a beautiful bow. On her back she had a case with silver arrows just like the one that had passed in front of Icefire. But who was she? What was she?


	10. Sister Verse Sister

"You guys should really consider therapy." The young lady told Davyn.

"I don't need therapy!" Davyn exclaimed. Cat clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Sorry, he's not really ungrateful for the help. He just doesn't like to be insulted. I don't think therapy would help him and Icefire." Cat told the girl.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation but I need to know who you are. How did you get here?" Tayt questioned.

"My name is Tailence Frulintean. But you can call me Taile. I am a traveler. I heard something about an evil sorceress called Asvoria coming back to life. I'm here to help."

"It's like your phykick or something." Rina said.

"Nah, I just pick up news quickly. I also heard that Asvoria made another undead army either that or she made a dragon army. Either way, they are traveling fast. Last I heard, which was a week ago they were about a week or so travel from here. That is if they move quickly. They should be here soon if they move quickly." Taile told the group.

"Are you serious?!" Davyn, Tayt, Cat, and Rina ran out of the courtyard, forgetting about Icefire.

Taile picked him up and followed the other four at a quick trot. But it couldn't be called a trot because it was too graceful to be one. When she entered one of the main rooms the few people in there began talking about a golden and silver haired woman. Quickly, the news spread all over Kendermore. Well, we are dealing with kender.

Icefire was put into a room and tied up and gagged. His earrings were taken from him. When he woke up, he would be very confused.

Just like Taile had said, Asvoria arrived. She laughed at the army of kender.

"What are you going to do? Talk me to death?" She laughed evilly.

The kender changed their targets. Now dozens of arrows were flying at Asvoria. She roared and created a shield.

"ALL KENDER USING BOWS, MAKE YOUR TARGET HER ARMY!" Davyn and Cat yelled together.

"I'll get Asvoria." Sindri said.

"NO!" Cat dragged him down. Koi fell on top of Cat and Cat lost her grip on Sindri.

"You're not gonna go!" Koi cried. "Without me!" Koi added. Together the two, fearless kender ran up to Asvoria.

Four silver and gold arrows were shot around the kender and a net was put on top of them.

"TAILE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sindri and Koi hollered.

"Please be quiet. I've got a match to settle with Asvoria." Taile walked up to Asvoria. Taile did this calmly. "Why hello, sister. Long time no see." Taile said.

"SISTER?!!!!!!! ASVORIA'S YOUR SISTER?!!!!!!!!!!" Koi and Sindri chorused.

"Why, hello sister." Asvoria replied and both twins drew their swords. They may have not looked a like but that was because Taile had dyed her hair.


End file.
